The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing plastic parts interspersed with reinforcing fibres.
Such apparatus are known from the prior art. Thus, in EP 771 259 B1 a generic apparatus is indicated for producing plastic parts interspersed with reinforcing fibres, in which a cleaning ram is guided in a reciprocatingly movable manner in an outlet chamber. The cleaning ram has an internally constructed fibre conveying channel. Between the cleaning channel and the cylindrical outlet chamber an annular space is provided, through which the reactive system, produced in a mixing chamber, is transported parallel to the fibre conveying channel in the direction of the outlet. At the end of the cleaning ram, the flow of reactive starting material unites with the fibres which are supplied in the fibre conveying channel.
From DE 26 28 854 A1 a method is known for producing shaped parts reinforced with glass fibres, in which a reactive material is formed in a mixing chamber, which is discharged via a die. One or more fibre streams are fed into the stream of the reactive material mixture outside the apparatus.
From DE-OS 20 17 548 a method and an apparatus are known for the continuous, dosed introduction of filler material with foam compositions, in which a fibre material is guided inside a dosing nozzle, which emerges at the end of the dosing nozzle into an outlet chamber. Between the dosing nozzle and the casing housing an annular channel is formed, at the lower end of which annular dies are formed between the casing housing and the dosing nozzle, so that the reactive material mixture can be introduced via these annular dies into this fibre stream. However, this apparatus is not able to be used for a cleaning ram which is movable reciprocatingly.
DE 28 23 189 A1 describes a mixing head in which a fibre material is fed to a mixing head via a channel. Two injection ducts, which introduce the individual reactive components or the reactive mixture, are directed into a mixing chamber in which the fibre material is supplied. The fibre material, which is impregnated with the reactive material, is then brought out via a discharge.
In DE 26 01 368 A1 an apparatus is described for producing construction parts reinforced with fibres, in which an inner tube is arranged in a mixing head, to which a fibre stream, with air-guided fibres, can be fed. At the same time, compressed air is introduced via the tube, which emerges at the front end via bores which are inclined to the tube axis. At the same time, between an annular space between the casing and the housing, a reactive material mixture can be introduced, which unites with the fibre material at the end on the discharge side. The air bores are arranged here between the fibre channel and the annular channel for the reactive material.
In DE 30 13 237 A1 a method and an apparatus are described for producing a mixture consisting of at least two flowable reaction components and fillers, forming solid or foam material. Here, reaction components are fed via injection openings in a mixing head of a mixing chamber and introduced into an outlet bore. A feed of filler material likewise opens into this outlet bore.